SWEETEST
by OHMYDEER
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita manis antara kedua anak laki - laki yang sedang kasmaran. PARK CHANYEOL x BYUN BAEKHYUN. because if Baekhyun be a Star, Chanyeol will be a Sky. OHMYDEER Story.
1. Chapter 1 : SLEEPY CHAN

Author : **OHMYDEER**

Pairing : _My second fav paired_ , **Byun Beibei** and **Park Yoda**.

. . .

. . .

. . .

 **SWEETEST**

. . .

 _HAPPY READING GUYS_

Baekhyun benar-benar sulit tidur sekarang. Sudah tau jika dia sudah terlelap, tidak ada yang boleh mengusiknya lagi. Namun barusan Tao malah mengajak nya makan mie ramen instan di tengah malam. _Nghhh_ sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah ingin menolak, namun Tao dengan mata bak anak kucing yang imut itu membuat Baekhyun luluh juga. Dasar magnae, selalu saja mengandalkan keimutan nya. Tao mengajak Baekhyun karena memang kamar nya saja yang tidak terkunci dari dalam. Lagipula lampu kamar Baekhyun juga masih menyala, sih. Jadi Tao fikir kalau Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol mungkin masih terjaga. Setelah selesai pun Tao dengan sumringah nya memeluk Baekhyun dengan ucapan terimakasih karena mau menemani nya makan di tengah malam begini.

Baekhyun yang sudah setengah jam lalu masuk ke kamar pun akhirnya hanya duduk sambil bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya. Mencoba membuat mata nya mengantuk kembali. Chanyeol sendiri sudah tidur dengan pulas nya di sebelah Baekhyun (dengan tangan nya yang memeluk paha Baekhyun bak guling empuk). Ingin rasa nya Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dan meminta nya menyanyikan _lullaby_ hingga Baekhyun terlelap. Tapi Baekhyun juga tahu, si telinga peri itu sama lelah nya, mereka bahkan masih harus bekerja keras untuk esok hari.

Jari-jari indah Baekhyun menyisir surai agak ke abu-abuan milik Chanyeol. Membuat si pemilik surai menggeliat pelan sambil mengeratkan sekaligus melesakkan kepala nya semakin mendekati paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Chanyeol itu sangat lucu jika sedang tidur. Sekarang kepala Chanyeol sudah hilang dan melesak ke paha kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung tegap Chanyeol agar anak itu tenang dan kembali tidur. Karena Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil ponsel sekaligus _headset_ nya yang ada di bawah bantal, memakai nya dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

 _Beautiful_. Lagu nya sendiri. Bait demi bait Baekhyun lantunkan dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang masih mengusapi punggung Chanyeol. Walaupun punggung nya sendiri sudah pegal karena terus bersandar, namun ia benar-benar tidak dapat tidur lagi. Suara Baekhyun benar-benar terlantun dengan indah, Baekhyun sendiri hanyut dalam keheningan kamar dan suara nya sendiri. Dia juga tidak sadar kalau kepala yang tadi melesak di paha nya kini malah mendongak sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun.

" _You're_ _beautiful_ ", di lirik terakhir suara Baekhyun lebih kecil, mungkin ia juga sudah mulai mengantuk

Baekhyun membuka matanya, niat nya mau menunduk untuk menatap ponsel, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah Chanyeol yang mendekat dan mencium pipi nya lembut.

 _Skakmat_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi kaget yang terlihat.

"Lucu nya", ucap Chanyeol dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Ku kira kau sudah tidur"

"Tadi nya iya. Namun ada sebuah suara malaikat yang membuatku terbangun"

Baekhyun terkekeh, " _Cheesy_ "

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan kepala nya di bantal milik nya, "Tidak bisa tidur hmmm?"

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel dan _headset_ nya kebawah bantal lagi, dirinya ikut menidurkan kepala nya di bantal juga, sedikit miring kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk saat mata nya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah", Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya kebawah kepala Baekhyun (menjadikan tangan nya sebagai bantalan Baekhyun). Baekhyun dengan senang hati pun mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun menjadikan lengan Chanyeol sebagai bantalan dan wajah nya berhadapan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat namun tidak mencekik. Selimut tebal berwarna putih yang mereka kenakan cukup membuat hangat di suhu yang semakin merendah sekarang.

Chanyeol sudah sedikit demi sedikit kembali terlelap. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Senyaman apapun pelukan Chanyeol, jika dirinya memang benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, dia tidak akan tidur.

Hembusan nafas dari hidung Chanyeol yang menghembus di atas kepala Baekhyun membuat nya terkekeh sendiri. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun sedikit memberi jarak antara kepala nya dan dada Chanyeol. Menatap keatas, dilihat nya Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap kembali.

Sedikit kesal dan gemas karena Chanyeol mendahului nya tidur, Baekhyun dengan iseng nya membawa jari nya kearah hidung Chanyeol. Menjepit hidung mancung itu dengan jempol dan juga jari telunjuk nya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang kehabisan nafas seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan adalah keseruan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Baekhyun dengan sok seram. "Tidurlah, _princess_ ", ucap nya setelah Baekhyun melepaskan jepitan nya.

Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas, "Maaf. Aku hanya gemas"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menarik kembali Baekhyun lebih mendekat. Mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, hingga elusan nya hilang lagi karena Chanyeol yang sudah terpejam.

Deruan nafas teratur itu menggelitik kepala Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun tidak tahan, kembali melakukan ke jailan nya. Baekhyun menjepit hidung Chanyeol lagi,

" _Nghh_ _Baekhhh_ ", desah Chanyeol kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun tertawa pelan sambil melepaskan jepitan nya

"Besok kita masih harus bekerja, oke? Dan hari ini badan ku sakit semua, pegal", keluh Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun,

Kali ini Baekhyun serius. Ia mendekat kearah wajah Chanyeol yang sangat mengantuk itu dan mengecup bibir nya, "Baiklah. Maaf kan aku, oke? Kalau begitu, Selamat malam _Prince_ Yoda"

Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak tega juga meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih belum mengantuk ini. Chanyeol mencium juga bibir Baekhyun, dan juga kening nya dengan sayang. Kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

Dengan mata terpejam, Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun sambil menyanyikan lagu _Love Love Love_ versi akustik mereka. Baekhyun mulai memejam kan matanya, suara berat Chanyeol membuat nya mengantuk juga.

Di pertengahan lagu, Chanyeol sudah merasakan deruan nafas teratur dari orang yang ia peluk. Sedikit melirik kebawah dan benar sekali kalau Baekhyun sudah terlelap.

Chanyeol mengusap dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut, tidak mau membuat gerakan terlalu banyak, bisa-bisa Baekhyun bangun kembali.

Satu kali kecupan lagi, dan Chanyeol pun terlelap juga,

"Selamat tidur _Princess_ _Beibei_ -ku"

. . .

 **F I N**

 **OHMYDEER, Jkt 150502. 00:09WIB**

 _ps : First Fanfiction dengan pairing dua orang heboh ini, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol._


	2. Chapter 2 : AIRPLANE

**OHMYDEER.**

 **C** HANYEOL – **B** AEKHYUN

 **AIRPLANE.**

(1093 words)

Cerita ini milikku, namun ditambahkan sedikit bumbu pada moment mereka saat dibandara Kuala Lumpur dan ICN.

. . .

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA.**

 **. . .**

 **AAAAAA EXO!**

 **YAAKKKK SEHUN KENAPA KAU TAMPAN SEKALI**

 **AAAA CHANYEOL MENGHADAPLAH PADAKU!**

 **EXOO KUMOHON JANNGAN PULAANG**

 **KAIII AKU MENCINTAI MU~~**

— **D** an banyak teriakan dari berbagai arah tersebut. Teriakan tidak mau jikalau EXO meninggalkan negara mereka yang baru saja di singgahi untuk melakukan konser mereka. Dengan senyuman seadanya—dikarenakan lelah bukan nya sombong—mereka tetap menyapa beberapa penggemar mereka.

Bandara entah kenapa lebih padat daripada mereka tiba beberapa hari lalu, bukan berarti beberapa hari kedatangan mereka bandara terlihat sepi, namun sekarang terasa isi nya lebih penuh dari pada biasa nya.

Di satu sisi, Baekhyun rasanya seperti tidak bisa bernafas sama sekali, bukan karena ia terlalu rapat memakai masker, tapi rasanya pengap dan lelah sekali hari ini. Ingin ia cepat sampai rumah dan tidur seharian. Semalam saat konser dia terlalu banyak bermain dengan air dingin. Dan pagi ini baru terasa dingin nya entah kenapa. Padahal semalam dia bermain air memang dikarenakan negara ini sangat panas. Uhh rasanya menyesal.

"Baek, kau tidak apa – apa?", tanya seseorang yang berdiri di samping nya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, hanya kelelahan saja seperti yang lain"

Yang mendapakan senyuman itu mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, bilang padaku"

"Baiklah Chanyeol", ucap nya pada seseorang disebelah nya tersebut. Baekhyun kembali menatap kedepan untuk mendapatkan dirinya tidak terjatuh karena ramai nya bandara.

Seseorang lain di sebelah nya masih menatap penasaran pada Baekhyun yang lebih diam hari ini.

Merasa Baekhyun mungkin masih kelelahan karena jadwal konser semalam, Chanyeol memaklumi, karena dirinya juga lelah sekali hari ini.

Mereka berjalan maju membelah lautan remaja remaja perempuan yang masih berteriak dengan suara nyaring mereka yang meneriaki rasa cinta mereka terhadap para member. Chanyeol berjalan menunduk agar tidak menginjak atau terinjak orang orang di sekitar nya. Namun entah kenapa ada suara gaduh dari arah belakang nya. Chanyeol menghiraukan suara orang berlarian itu. Maksudnya, dia sudah biasa mendengar suara gaduh orang berlari jika mereka berada di bandara dan juga—

BUKK

Arghh

—Keluhnya di detik kemudian. Ada rasa sakit di punggung sebelah kiri nya gara – gara tubrukan seseorang, Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan siapa yang menabrak nya. Ternyata seorang perempuan yang kelihatan nya lebih tua daripada Chanyeol.

Sang penjaga yang ada di belakang Chanyeol langsung sigap untuk melindungi nya.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali berjalan dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Chanyeol marah, tentu saja, itu sakit tahu! Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin perempuan tadi tidak sengaja menabrak nya sekencang itu gara – gara dia juga di dorong dari belakang, tidak menutup kemungkinan kan? Atau juga karena terlalu jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, dia sengaja menabrak kan diri. Yah, siapa yang tahu?

Member sudah berkumpul di satu barisan kembali, Chanyeol tetap fokus berjalan kedepan ketika ada yang menyentuh pundak nya kemudian, Chanyeol sontak menoleh kebelakang nya. Menatap si mungil yang matanya seperti mau lepas itu gara – gara melotot. Lucu sekali sih anak ini—pikir Chnayeol.

"Ada apa Baek?", tanya nya.

"Kudengar tadi ada yang sengaja menabrak mu, apa benar?", tanya nya dengan penasaran.

"Tahu darimana?"

"Penjaga yang berdiri dibelakang mu tadi. Katanya sangat kencang, apa kau terluka?"

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan di depan nya bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah terngantuk – ngantuk itu.

"Tidak terlalu kencang, tapi itu menyakitkan sih", ungkap nya tidak berbohong

Baekhyun menoleh lagi kebelakang, "Apakah dia sasaeng fan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu Baek, sudahlah lupakan saja"

Saat berbicara seperti itu, Baekhyun tidak bertanya lagi kemudian. Melanjutkan berjalan kembali. Namun rasanya kerumunan ini semakin ramai. Baekhyun sampai pusing hingga ingin jatuh rasanya.

Dengan sigap dikarenakan Chnayeol yang berdiri tepat di belakang nya, laki – laki itu menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang dilihat nya seperti ingin jatuh.

"Hati – hati Baek", ungkap nya.

Mereka menaiki eskalator di depan nya dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan tangan di belakang bahu Baekhyun.

"Chan, tangan mu. Nanti mereka pasti akan meramaikan instagram dan sosial media lain nya dengan moment ini", kata Baekhyun sambil menoleh.

Chanyeol menghiraukan nya, "Biarkan saja, aku tidak mau jika pacar ku jatuh dari eskalator karena dirinya yang kurang sehat hari ini"

"Aku baik – baik saja Chanyeol", balas nya

"Dan aku tidak percaya, sandarkan saja dirimu di lengan ku, hanya sebentar. Saat diatas kau boleh berjalan tanpa topangan dari ku"

Walaupun Baekhyun berkata tidak, tapi dirinya tetap menyandarkan tubuh nya di lengan lelaki yang selalu setia berdiri di belakang nya saat keadaan ramai dan pengap ini.

"Posesif boyfriend, huh?", ledek seseorang yang sedari tadi seperti sedang tidur sambil berjalan di samping Baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh pada pacar teman nya itu, "Kenapa? Kau iri Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Iya aku iri. Mana si hitam itu? Aku bahkan tidak berjalan di samping nya sejak keberangkatan! Menyebalkan", gumam nya sambil menatap dua orang di hadapan nya.

"Uhh Kyungsoo kita sedang kesal", ledek Baekhyun membaliki.

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri Baek. Chanyeol itu berdiri di belakang kita. Jadi dia melindungiku juga agar tidak jatuh. Kau tidak lihat sedari tadi aku mengantuk", kompor Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung merotasikan matanya, "Jangan jadi perusak hubungan orang seperti di dalam sebuah fanfiction Kyungsoo-ya. Kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita mereka ketika sedang break"

"Kenapa? Cerita itu menarik. Karena pada akhirnya aku selalu di pasangkan dengan Kai. Yah, walaupun harus merebut Chnayeol dulu sih", ungkap nya mengingat beberapa cerita buatan fans mereka yang dirinya selalu dijadikan selingkuhan atau orang yang menggoda pacar ataupun suami orang, tepat nya milik Baekhyun. Unghh di kehidupan nyata, Kyungsoo juga tidak akan memilih Chanyeol jika dia disuruh memilih. Heol.

"Sudahlah. Kalian selalu mendebatkan hal sepele", ditengahi oleh Chanyeol. Mereka pun diam kemudian. Dan mulai membicaran hal simple mengisi waktu hingga ke kediaman mereka.

Chanyeol tetap setia berdiri di samping atau dibelakang si mungil pacar nya. Menjaga agar anak itu tidak jatuh kembali.

Yah, walaupun di katakan posesif atau semacam nya. Tapi beginilah Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan mau jika si mungil terluka atau kenapa – kenapa sedikit pun. Si mungil harus selalu dalam pengawasan nya.

Dan Baekhyun jugalah orang yang membuat nya tidak badmood gara – gara kejadian tabrakan tadi.

Uhh, omong – omong seperti nya Chanyeol harus pergi pijat untuk merilekskan punggung nya.

 **. . .**

 **Ps** : Ini moment nya bisa kalian cari di instagram atau sosmed apapun. Uhhhh CHANYEOL YANG TANGAN KIRINYA DIBELAKANG BAEKHYUN ITULOH BIKIN KOBAM DUHH. Dan juga pas Chanyeol ketabrak itu, muka nya langsung galak. Tapi pas liat prinses Baekhyun, dia adem lagi DUHHHH KOBAM LAGI WKWKWKW

MAKASIH YANG UDAH BACA YAA. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar agar aku memiliki alasan untuk menulis cerita tentang mereka lagi.**

 **OHMYDEER. Jkt, 22 Maret 2017 17:08 WIB.**


End file.
